minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucked In Minecraft: The TV Show.
Sucked In Minecraft: The TV Show Is About Lance, The Main Protagonist, Has to Save Minecraft From many Danger's when He Get's Sucked in, IGN Gave it a 9.8, And IMDb Gave it A 9.6. It is Rated PG. Season 1 Has 53 Episode's, Season 2 Has 40 Episodes, And Season 3 has 67. Each Episode Takes 30 Minutes. Most Of Superlance27's Character's And Stuff are Packed In This TV Show, Maybe even New People. The Show is On Youtube, And Netflix. It airs on December, 9 2017. Characters. Major Heroes.: Lance- The Main Protagonist, And The Saviour of Minecraft. In Real Life He is Just A Average Youtuber. Tyler- The Second Main Character, Nice and Sweet When Not Provoked, He is A Half Creeper and Half Human. Peter- The Third Main Character, And a Brainiac. Owen- The Supporting Character, He Is Eager and Adventurous. He Always likes To Go On Adventures, So He Always sneaks Out at Night to Go On A Adventure. Kevin- Another Supporting Character, He is Now a Zombie, But He Can somehow Control it, He still Has Hunger for Flesh and Brain's though. He tries Not to Eat Brains Anyway. Aruta- A Girl That Used to Be a Servant Of King Creeper, Lance Renamed Her to Jessica, She is now Lance's Girlfriend/Wife. Josh- The Hybrid of Half Human, Half Enderdragon. Joshua- The 18 Year Old that Already Has Muscles. Galaxy- Lance's Son, Older. Ultra- Lance's Talking Sword that Can Shapeshift. Jacob- The Fire Alchemist is Now in Minecraft! Villains: Major Villains: The Bonebreaker Demon- The Main Antagonist. Overpowered and Super Evil. Death Sword- The Secondary Antagonist. The One Behind the Crisis. Herobrine- The Third Antagonist, Evil and Powerful, But Somehow, Death Sword and TBD Succeeded Him. Max Shinzel- The Powerful Demon, He Later Become's Lance's Rival. Inferno Blazer-The Fire Master, More Powerful than Max Shinzel. Demon's- Just, Demon's. Cyclone Master.- Based On Cyclone Herculeo, Can do Tornado Attacks, But Is The Weakest out of The Strongest. King Creeper.- The Creeper that Has Arms and Normal Legs and He is a King! Evil and Cruel. Zombie King.- DA ZOMBI KING! And The Other People. Well, There is ALOT of Others, So Let's Just get Down To The Episodes. Episodes Season 1: Episode 1:Sucked!- Lance Tries to Record A Survival series video, But He Mines a Mysterious Ore and Gets Sucked in Minecraft. (First Appearance of Lance and Herobrine.) Episode 2:Friend's?- When Lance Gets Sucked in, He Meets Tyler at A NPC Village, He Doesn't Know if He Can trust Him, But then At Night, They Get Attacked by A Zombie Siege. (First Appearance of Tyler.) Episode 3:Infected.- Lance and Tyler Makes it To Morning, But Before that, Lance Gets Infected. Episode 4:Medicine?- While Lance is Turning into A Zombie, Tyler Tries to Make Medicine so Lance can Still Control Himself. (All There is in This Episode is Tyler Rushing for The Ingredients in Fast Motion and At The End, Tyler Injects Lance with The Medicine.) Episode 5:Friendly Fire.- Life is Hard For Lance when He's a Zombie, Especially when You Have one Of Your Best Friends around, Trying to Kill You mistaking You as a Monster. (First Appearance of Owen.) Episode 6:Zombie King.-Owen Spies on The Zombie King while The Zombie King Watches Lance and Tyler, But Then The Zombie King Engages a Fight With Owen. (First Appearance of The Zombie King.) Episode 7:Its Me Against The World: Lance Reveals His Appearance as A Zombie, But the Villager's Are Actually Warrior's And The Iron Golem's Aren't Slow. So Lance Has to Do This: Fight Them, Or Run Away. (This is The First Time Lance has Been Pushed to His Limit.) Episode 8:IM CURED! Now I Have to Fight.:Lance is Cured By a Witch, But She Says that In Exchange, Lance Has to Fight the Zombie King. Episode 9:Starburst Stream: Lance is Struggling With the Zombie King, But then He Attempts To Mimic Starburst stream. (This is The First time A SAO Move was Added In Minecraft.) Episode 10:Cyclone Attack: Lance is Finished With the Zombie King, But He Has a New Challenger.(First Appearance of Cyclone Master.) Episode 11:Creeper Minions: Lance gets Kidnapped By Creeper Minions and Peter and Tyler has To Stop the Creeper Minions! (This is The First Appearance of Peter.) Episode 12:The Swift and The Furious.:Lance has To Battle King Creeper, If Lance Wins, He Doesn't Turn Into a Creeper. Or Peter, If He Loses, The OPPOSITE Will Happen. Episode 13:Transformed..AGAIN?!:Lance Loses, But He Manages to Stop King Creeper from Turning Peter Into a Creeper. Now Life is Even HARDER For Lance. Episode 14:Love.: While Lance is Still A Creeper, He sees a Girl Training with Archery, She Does Excellent, Making Lance fall In Love. (First Appearance of Aruta.) Episode 15:Joshua Vs. Cyclone Master.: Joshua Battles Cyclone Master after Getting Kidnapped by Him. (First Appearance of Joshua.) Episode 16: The First Great Creeper war.... BEGIN!: Lance Returns to the Village as a Creeper with His Friends, but King Creeper and His Minions Come too. Episode 17: Trouble in Creepertown.: Lance Tries to Fight in his Creeper Form in The war, But The Creeper Elite makes Lance Fight Him. (First Appearance of The Creeper Elite.) Episode 18: Stormbringer: Lance Is about to Die, But He Remembers Beyblade when He was A Little kid, And He Could actually Copy Beyblade if He Runs Fast enough. (This is The First Time A Beyblade Move has Been Added to Minecraft.) Episode 19: Equistia: Owen Tries to find A Legendary Weapon for Lance and Himself, And He found The Legendary Weapon for Lance: Equistia. Episode 20:Craftville: While The First Great Creeper War was Still Going, Lance Makes Craftville with Peter and Tyler. Episode 21:The Special Episode.: Everyone as Chibi's Do Stunt's and Funny Stuff as Celebrating The Twenty-oneth Episode. (First Appearance of All The Villains.) Episode 22:Jacob vs. Inferno Blazer.: Jacob Challenges Inferno blazer to A Fire Battle, But Finds out That Inferno Blazer was the Wrong Person to Mess with. (First Appearance of Jacob.) Episode 23:The Rematch Between the Two Fierce Fighter's!: Lance Finally Has a Rematch with King Creeper, And They Battle it Out in a Fierce Condition. Episode 24: Creeper Edition: Galaxy Nova!: Lance And King Creeper are Equal, But King Creeper gets a Overload of Evil, Making Lance having to Fight even Harder. (This is The End of The First Glimpse Pack.) Episode 25: The First Great Zombie War.. BEGIN!: Lance turn's Back to Human back at His House, At The same time Another War starts. (This is The First Time the Zombie King Has Been Revived, And The start of The Zombie War DVD.) Episode 26: Lance Vs. Allison: Lance Goes to A Old Apartment to Look For Supplies at Night, And a Half Vampire tries To Bite and Kill Lance. (First Appearance of Death Sword.) Episode 27: Kevin Infected: Kevin Goes to A Strange Mountain and Find's A Rare Ore, He Admires it, Right before He Gets Bitten.(First Appearance of Kevin.) Episode 28: Max Shinzel.: Max Shinzel Battle's Josh for The First Time Because Josh needs Max Shinzel to Help Lance Fight the Zombie King. Episode 29: Outnumbered.: Inferno Blazer Joins Max Shinzel In Fighting Josh, Making The Battle More Harder For Josh. Episode 30: Pheonix Fury!: Lance and His Friends Attack The Zombie King, But Somehow a Endless Stream of Zombies Come. Episode 31: Owen Infected: Owen Battles the Zombie King, He Seems to Have Won, But then He Gets Stabbed by The Zombie King and Bitten. Episode 32: Lance Vs. Undead Owen: Lance Tries to Cure Owen after Shooting the Zombie King, But It Seems like It's Not going to Be That Easy. Episode 33:Cured, Now The Final Countdown.: Lance finally Cures Owen, But Now He has To face The Zombie King. One More Time. Episode 34: The Truth. : Lance pushes The Zombie King to His Limits, Revealing The True Him; One of Lance's Friends: Miguel. Episode 35: Bonds. : Lance And The Zombie King Clash, But It Appears as Each time Lance Lands a Blow on Him, Miguel Seems to Struggle getting Back to Control. Episode 36: I'm Back.: Lance Ends the Battle in a Tie, But He gets Miguel back to his Normal state. Meanwhile, Herobrine Battle's Jacob to Absorb His Power. Episode 37:Evil Jacob: Jacob's Power gets Absorbed and gets Replaced with Dark Power. Episode 38:Sheriff? Oh, You're Evil.: Lance goes To a Sheriff's Bar to Ask People if they Know Herobrine, But then A Superpowered Sheriff attack's Lance with a Sniper.(This is the First time a Cowboy-Themed Episode Appeared in Sucked in Minecraft.) Episode 39: Herobrine Vs. Joshua.: Herobrine Engages Joshua to a Battle, Making Joshua state that He will stop Herobrine's Madness. Episode 40: The End.: Lance finds out That Joshua died Fighting Herobrine, and Goes to the End to Defeat the Enderdragon to Get lots of XP. Episode 41: Between Light and Dark..: Lance Gets out Of the End after Being Infected with The Enderlance Form. But He Finds out That Craftville is Being Attacked. By You-Know-Who. And another Person. Episode 42:The Fierce and Awesome Battle!: Lance Battles Max Shinzel in Order to get to Herobrine. Episode 43: The Furious Rampage! : Flame's flow Rapidly Throughout Craftville, And since Lance Can't Help because He's stuck Fighting Herobrine, Peter, Allison, Owen, Aruta, And Tyler Tries to Help. Episode 44: Demon's Are Awful.: Demon's Spawn Rapidly, Making the Help Slow down, And Injuring the Group, Outnumbering them. Episode 45: Showdown!: Lance Vs. Herobrine!: Herobrine and Lance Finally Battle, Lance Following Gameknight999's Advice to Defeat Him. Episode 46: Unbreakable Bonds.: Lance seems To be Winning, But Herobrine has Been Overloaded with Hate and Dark Power, Causing Him to turn Into A More-Monsterous Version of Himself, Terrifiying Lance. Episode 47: The Special Episode 2.0.: Lance (Gingka.) Battle's Herobrine (Rago.) To Save the World from Dieing. (This is The same Thing as Gingka vs. Rago, Except Everything's blocky, and The Actor's Have the Same Face's, Also this is The First Time Sucked in Minecraft had A Episode Related to Beyblade.) Episode 48: Ultimate Darkness.: Herobrine Unleashes his 3rd Ultimate Attack:Ultimate Darkness and Lance Tries to Counter it. Episode 49: Nearing The End.: Lance shapeshift's To Enderlance to Try to Get A Advantage. Episode 50,51,52,53: The Light of Hope.: Lance and Herobrine Clash like Their Power is Equal, But Herobrine Decides to Try and End Minecraft, Now Lance has to Clash Even Harder to Prevent Herobrine from Killing Minecraft. (End of Second Glimpse, Goodbye. And Season 1.) Season 2: Episode 1: A New Beginning, A New Mission.- Lance Saved Minecraft and He is Now in Real Life, Partying with His Friend's and Family, Swearing to Himself that He will Never Go But Lance finds Out That a New Wave of Enemies is Attacking Minecraft.(Start of Third Glimpse and Season 2.) Episode 2: Minecraft... Again? :Lance Gets sucked In Minecraft Again, He sees Minecraft In the Same Condition as Before, But He sees On a Mountain that Tyler is Being outnumbered By Demon's. With a Mysterious Figure Leading. (First Appearance of Death Sword.) Episode 3:Shining Tornado.: Lance Battle's Death Sword for the First Time. Episode 4:The Netherlands.: Tyler gets his first look at The Nether/Hades as He Battles Inferno Blazer. Episode 5: Retreat Lance!: Lance starts to lose against Death Sword, and Death Sword is Giving Lance Severe Damage, While Lance and Death sword were Still Fighting, Tyler gets Captured by Inferno Blazer. Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:TV Shows Category:Animes Category:Anime